


Under Your Spell

by itsthedetails



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: AU - Practical Magic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never wanted to fall in love, but now all he wants is to share his life with someone who loves him. AU of Practical Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Spell

 

The Ackles family is cursed.

Ever since Maria Ackles was banished to this small island off the coast of the Pacific Northwest with her unborn child growing inside her, all of the Ackles children have been blessed with her gift of magic and cursed by her broken heart. Alone on the island, Maria had waited for her lover to come rescue her, but as it became more obvious that he was not coming her heart shattered beyond repair. In her agony, she cast a spell on any person that dared to love an Ackles.

***

“Is that why mama died, Aunt Fran?”

Frances—known to everyone as simply Fran—stroked Jensen’s baby soft blond hair; his head pillowed on her lap. “Yes, my darling, your daddy loved her something fierce, but he knew what was to come to pass. He heard the beetles ticking for your mother all day long and he knew it was the toll that signaled her death.”

Jensen turned his head to look up at his aunt—his big green eyes wide with curiosity. “Daddy died of a broken heart because he loved her so much?”

Fran looked across the table to where Bridget, or Jet, as she preferred to be called, sat holding Josh in her lap. “Yes, boys, he did, and that is how you came to live with us. In this house we have brownies for breakfast and we never bother with things like bedtimes, now let’s go into the kitchen and practice some spells.”

The aunts stood—letting each boy slip from their laps—and headed through the archway. Josh grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him toward the warm glow of the hearth burning in the kitchen. “Come on, Jenny let’s go.”

Jensen stood fast in his place and pulled Josh back toward him. He whispered into Josh’s ear, “I hope I never fall in love.”

***

Jensen walked around the greenhouse and collected petals and small flowers from all the plants. As he collected, he spoke quietly to himself. “He shall hear my call from miles away.” Jensen dropped a white petal into his bowl. “He shall be able to flip pancakes.” He plucked a small white bloom and dropped it in along with the other flowers. “He shall have both green and brown eyes.” A few more flowers went in to the bowl. “He shall be so tall he can reach the very top shelf in the pantry without standing on his tip toes.” A handful of petals sprinkled over the flowers already in the bowl. “His favorite shape shall be a star.” As the last of the blooms fell into the bowl, Josh—who’d been standing nearby—finally spoke up. “What are you doing?”

Jensen walked out onto the porch, Josh trailing behind. “I’m casting a true love spell.” He held the bowl out in front of him and closed his eyes. The flowers began to spin and twirl up out of the bowl and float away on the cool night breeze.

Josh watched as the flowers drifted into the sky bright with a full moon. “But all those things can’t possibly be in _one_ person.”

Jensen turned around as the last of the flowers floated away—a huge grin plastered across his face. “Exactly. If my perfect person doesn’t exist than I’ll never die of a broken heart.”

Josh watched as Jensen walked back inside the house. He whispered softly into the wind. “I can’t wait to fall in love.”

***

As the boys grew older they were taunted just as previous generations of Ackles’ had been. They were teased and considered outcasts simply because their family had a reputation for being a little strange. It’s not like they did anything bad. The aunts dabbled in people’s love lives, and Jensen used his gifts to make sweet smelling shampoo and shaving cream, lotions to soften your skin and teas to relieve stress. They did nothing to cause the townspeople to dislike them so vehemently.

Still, Josh had never wanted to live the small town life, with or without the approval of the townspeople. That was only one of the many differences between the Ackles brothers. Jensen loved his little island—tucked away from the rest of the world. He stood in the attic window and breathed the salty sea air in deeply as he watched Josh climb over the railing on the ledge of the house. Josh paused straddling the wooden rail, “Jen, I love her. She wants to travel, to see the world—and she doesn’t want to be tied down. We’re perfect for each other.”

Jensen’s eyes flicked up from the slim girl in a revealing t-shirt and tight jeans standing on the front walk to meet Josh’s eyes—just as green as his own . “Will you ever come back?”

Josh rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket for his Swiss Army knife. He popped the blade and made a small cut in his palm and then held out his hand for Jensen’s. On Jensen’s palm, he made the same small cut and then they gripped their hands together as Josh whispered. “Of course I will. We’ll always be together; I bet we even die on the same day, little brother.” He squeezed Jensen’s hand once more and then climbed the rest of the way down the trellis.

Jensen watched with sad eyes as his brother and only friend ran off into the night.

***

Without Josh around, Jensen spent a lot of time with the aunts. He worked in the garden and the greenhouse, hardly ever going out to meet people his own age. One evening the aunts convinced him to go into town to see a popular local band play at the only bar on the island.

Jensen didn’t really see much point, the people in town usually avoided him all together and almost never spoke to him unless they had to, but it made the aunts happy—so he went.

As soon as he was out the door the aunts busied themselves tossing items seemingly at random in a large pot.

At the bar, Jensen ordered a beer and sat at a small open table near the stage. He sipped his drink waiting for the band to start playing.

He scanned the bar taking in the couples and groups of friends chatting casually. Jensen longed for that normalcy. He wanted a companion, someone he could share his life with. He wanted to have friends to hang out with. He didn’t want to only be known as Jensen Ackles, the witch.

The noise of the band wandering out on stage and picking up instruments brought Jensen’s attention back to the front of the bar. The lead singer had his back turned to Jensen as he tuned his guitar. His hair hung loose—almost to his shoulders—and his plain black t-shirt stretched across his broad back as he fiddled with the strings on the guitar. Finally satisfied with the instrument’s sound, he turned to the mike and spoke to the audience, riling them up with a bit of raunchy humor and a sparkling charisma. The band started up and almost immediately Jensen felt compelled to tap his foot to the catchy rhythm.

Meanwhile, back at the house, the aunts were chanting around their pot of ingredients. At the same moment Jet dropped the final ingredient into the pot, the singer in the bar across town opened his mouth and started to croon.

Jensen’s foot stopped tapping and he sat frozen, staring intently at the singer on stage. The moment the singer looked in Jensen’s direction, their eyes met and Jensen felt like fireworks were exploding all around him. Throughout the entire set, the singer kept his eyes locked with Jensen’s. It was obvious that he was singing only for Jensen despite the crowded bar around them. As soon as the band played the last note of their final song, Jensen was up on his feet.

The singer jumped down from the stage and before either could even speak a word they were in a tight embrace, kissing like their lives depended on it. It was like everything Jensen had ever wanted had not only finally caught him, but tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

***

Christian Kane was everything Jensen could have ever wanted. He was fun and carefree. He taught Jensen not to care so much about what the town thought of him and his family.

Chris brought Jensen out of his shell, encouraging him to open a botanical shop in town to sell his products instead of just setting up a booth at the open air market on the weekends.

Jensen was finally happy. He had a successful business. He had Chris and a few friends. The townspeople had already loved Chris and once they saw Jensen and Chris together they finally started to accept Jensen for more than just the stories about his family. Jensen had the normal life he had always yearned for.

Eventually, Jensen moved out of the aunts’ house and in with Chris. They had more fun just being together than doing anything else. Chris wrote and played music while Jensen mixed herbs together, experimenting with different combinations for new products. Often Jensen would find himself harmonizing with Chris as he did his work.

At first, Chris would just listen to Jensen’s beautifully deep voice, but eventually Chris, being Chris, wanted Jensen to share this piece of himself with the world. It took a lot of wrangling on Chris’ part, but he finally got Jensen up on-stage with him a few times, despite Jensen’s inherent tendency to shy away from public attention. It was those rare moments—when Jensen was truly open and happy—that made Chris fall in love with him over and over again.

Unfortunately, this story does not have a happy ending. One morning Jensen awoke, cuddled into Chris’s side, feeling nothing but safety and love. A lazy smile drifted across his face as he rolled over to tuck his back against Chris’s chest. He took one of Chris’s arms and wrapped it tight around his chest—pressing Chris’s palm over his heart—and settled back to fall asleep again.

At first when Jensen heard the distinctive ticking of a beetle, he thought it was simply the signal of an early spring swarm, but the louder the beetle’s ticking got, the more Jensen realized what it was. He tore apart the house looking for the small insect, pulling up boards in the floor and tearing at the shelves on the walls. He could feel in his bones something terrible was about to happen.

Across town, Chris—oblivious to any impending danger—stepped off the curb, humming a new tune, completely lost in his own thoughts. He never saw the truck barreling down the street.

***

That night, Jensen banged on the back door to his aunts’ house until they let him in. Tears stained his cheeks as he stood shaking in front of them. “It was the curse, wasn’t it? He died because I loved him so much.”

The aunt’s stood bewildered—their eyes filled with sadness. They both spoke at once. “We had no idea. When we cast the spell…”

Jensen’s eyes widened and his tears overflowed. “What did you do?”

Aunt Frances stepped closer, but Jensen only backed up against the far wall. “You wanted so much to be happy; it was only a nudge in the right direction.”

Jensen’s entire body shook and he rubbed an open palm over his heart, as his tears fell freely staining his cheeks. “I was so happy. I loved him so much. You brought us together. You can bring him back to me.” He looked at each of his aunts in the eyes, pleading desperately with them. “I know you can do it. Please, just give him back to me. _Please,_ I’ve never asked you for anything, but please give me this.”

Jet reached out toward him. “I’m sorry, my darling, but even if we brought him back it would not be Christian. It would not be him; it would be something dark and evil.”

Jensen’s knees finally buckled underneath him and he slid down the wall, his eyes shining with an ocean of tears in the dim candlelight as he whispered hoarsely. “I don’t care. I don’t care.”

***

The aunts tried everything they could think of to rouse Jensen from his bed, but nothing could make him move. All his belongings from the apartment he and Chris shared still sat in boxes in the attic and he hadn’t been to his shop in over two weeks. They really had no idea how to fix their broken nephew.

Jensen had been lying in bed for days, his hair was matted to his head and he could smell himself. He didn’t care, though. All he wanted was to feel Chris’s arms around him one more time—to look into those piercing blue eyes alit with mirth. He rolled onto his side and stared at the raised scar on his palm. He wished Josh was here. He needed someone to talk to and Josh was the only person in the world that would understand.

Jensen drifted off to sleep for a while, but was awakened by the incessant ringing of the phone. He didn’t know why the aunts weren’t answering. They must be home, it was after dark. However, every time the ringing seemed to stop, a few moments later it began again. Finally, frustrated with the annoying ringing, Jensen answered the phone. As soon as he held the receiver to his ear Jensen heard Josh’s soothing voice. “Hey, little brother, I’m so sorry.”

All the tears that Jensen thought had dried up flooded back upon hearing the sorrow in Josh’s tone. They talked all night. Jensen told Josh every last detail about his lover, from the way Chris sounded when he sang to him in the privacy of their shower to the fact that Jensen didn’t even care that Chris would leave his smelly socks all over the floor.

It didn’t matter that Josh wasn’t physically there, he could hear the reassurance in Josh’s tone and it infused him with strength. It made he feel like he could be whole again.

Josh told him all about the new girl he’d met, Jessie Angelo, and although she sounded a little dangerous, Josh seemed happy. The early dawn light was streaming between the drawn curtains when Jensen realized how much time had passed without the constant ache in his heart.

As it turned out, while talking to Josh was all Jensen needed to start making things right, it was also what made things start to go very, very wrong.

***

Jensen finally dragged himself from bed. He cleaned himself up. He went back to work and he was beginning to heal. All the while though, his mind drifted to Josh.

Jensen started writing Josh letters again, pouring his heart out to his brother. Sometimes the letters were filled with remembrances of Chris and sometimes they were just about his day-to-day life, but with each day that passed, Jensen missed his brother more than he ever had before.

One evening he sat at his desk, listening to the aunts putter around downstairs and he wrote.

_Dear Josh,  
As more time passes I sometimes feel as if the hole inside my heart will never heal. It’s a hardship to get of bed some days and others I can only think of how I will never find what I had with Christian again. Maybe you only get one great love in a lifetime? But my dreams hint at more. I see myself happy again. I know this sounds crazy, but I see a man—I think I’ve loved for a lifetime. I find myself searching crowds for this man—seeking him and hoping he will find me._

Jensen re-read the letter. He knew Josh would make fun of him—call him a girl—but it’s how felt and he needed to put it on paper and get it out of him. As he sealed the letter, he felt a tingling in his palm that caused him to pause. He cocked his head to the side as if to listen for something. At the same moment, the phone began to ring, and Jensen called out “Josh.”

***

In a whirlwind, the aunts fluttered around Jensen as he listened to Josh’s hurried words over the phone. He dropped the letter he still had gripped in his fist and grabbed his coat and wallet. “Josh is in trouble. I have to go to him.”

Frances picked up Jensen’s letter as Bridget called after him, “Go, hurry and be safe.”

Before closing the door behind Jensen, Frances tucked the letter in the mailbox to be picked up the following day.

***

Jensen took the ferry to the mainland and got on the first flight to Texas. By the next evening, Jensen was pulling his rental car into the parking lot of The Blue Moon Motel. He rushed up to the second floor without even stopping at the reception window; it was as if he could feel Josh’s anger and anguish screaming out to him. Jensen barreled through the door of Room 203 to find Josh sitting on a decrepit wooden chair, his head cradled in his hands. The moment Jensen entered the room Josh lifted his head, his voice was filled with anger. “She took everything I had, all my money, all my credit cards; she even took the watch Dad left me.”

Jensen took in the state of the dingy motel room. The bed was rumpled and all the furniture looked like it had been knocked askew. He grabbed Josh’s arm and pulled him toward the door. “We have to get out of here. It’s time you come home.”

Josh didn’t protest, only grabbing the small bag of his now even more meager belongings and followed Jensen from the room. As they reached street level, the moon—riding high in the sky—caught Josh’s attention. The words tumbled from his lips, “Blood moon.”

Jensen paused as well taking in the sight of moon awash in rust. “I know. That’s why we need to get out of here.” Jensen hustled Josh toward the rental car, all the while, unbeknownst to them, being watched.

***

The brothers barely spoke on the trip back to their quiet island home. There were so many things Jensen wanted to say, but he knew that Josh was beating himself up more than Jensen ever could. On the ferry ride back to the island, Josh finally spoke. “You know, I had to spike her drinks with a pinch of belladonna just to get a little shut eye. I should have known something was up then. I don’t know how I always get myself into these messes, Jen.”

Jensen patted Josh’s shoulder comfortingly, “It’s not your fault. It’s your nature to trust, and unfortunately, sometimes people take advantage of that.”

Josh smiled sadly. “Yeah, I guess.”

***

Josh brought a sparkling energy back to the house up on the hill that had been missing since Jensen had lost Chris. The aunts didn’t question Josh’s sudden return, only dragged out the brownie mix at breakfast and enjoyed the laughter brought back by having both boys in the house again.

On a particularly stormy evening when the aunts had gone to the mainland for a meeting, Josh and Jensen rattled around the empty house on edge like they knew something was waiting to happen. The windows shook and wind blew through the cracks in the old porch doors. The rain had not started yet, but the sky was leaden with deep purple clouds hanging heavy with impending doom.

Both brothers jumped when the porch doors blew open with a fierce gust of wind. As they pulled the doors shut, they fervently looked around, feeling all the hairs stand on the backs of their necks. Once the doors were shut, they shared a sheepish glance and laughed at their foolishness. But the laughter died in their throats when they turned to find Jessie standing in their kitchen pointing a very real gun at them. Her face was twisted in a nasty sneer. “I knew you were a gold mine just waiting to be plucked.” She waved the gun around casually. “Look at this place. I could make a mint selling all this old crap. And I saw that room back there with all the jars. I don’t know what kind of drugs you’re making here, but I’m sure I can get a pretty penny from it.”

Jensen opened his mouth to object, but was cut off sharply when Jessie swung the gun into his face. “Don’t move.”

Jensen froze and shared a wary look with Josh.

Jessie began to walk around the kitchen pulling open cabinets as she went. “What do you have to drink around here? Where’s the good stuff?”

As Jessie perused the kitchen, Josh motioned at Jensen. Confused, Jensen kept one eye on Jessie and mouthed silently, “What?”

Josh pointed emphatically as he whispered. “The belladonna’s on the counter.”

Jensen’s eyes widened with recognition and just as Jessie turned back to face them Jensen blurted out, “We’ve got some tequila.”

Jessie smiled like a satisfied cat as she walked past the men toward the kitchen table. “Mmm, my favorite.”

As stealthily as he could, Jensen dumped the belladonna into the tequila bottle and quickly handed it over to Jessie. She immediately gulped the liquor as both Josh and Jensen watched her out of the corner of their eyes.

After a few more gulps, Jessie began to wander the house, pulling things from the cabinets and drawers. She slurred her words with each new item she pulled out and then tossed to the side. “Gold mine, I totally knew it.”

Jensen and Josh followed her from room to room, Josh whispering worriedly, “She should have passed out by now. You didn’t give her enough.”

Jensen answered, affronted. “I gave her enough to drop a horse. It’s…”

Before Jensen could finish his sentence, their eyes were drawn to a crash in the next room. They rushed through the archway to find Jessie—collapsed on the floor.

Josh rushed to her side. “Finally.” He rolled her on her side only to find her eyes blank and her breath non-existent. “Holy shit, she’s dead!”

Jensen fell to his knees beside Josh in shock. “No way.”

Josh sat back on his heels. “Jen, what are we going to do?”

Jensen wiped at his brow. “We’ll have to call the cops.”

Josh stood, agitated. “No! We’ll go to jail. You’ll lose your store. We can do something. We can bring her back.”

Jensen stood and grabbed Josh’s arms to look him in the eye. “No, Josh we can’t. The aunts said what we bring back wouldn’t be Jessie. It would be evil and wrong.”

Josh shook his head hard and looked at the body on the floor. “Jessie’s already evil, just as long as she’s up walking around I don’t care.”

Jensen bit nearly clean through his lip as he tried to figure out what to do, but Josh had already grabbed the aunts’ spell book and flipped to the back where the spells they had not been allowed to read were kept. He started toward the pantry, but paused to call to Jensen. “Hurry up, help me Jen. Get her up on that table.”

In a daze, Jensen followed his brother’s lead and picked up Jessie to lay her on the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen. He spoke under his breath. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Josh returned to the kitchen juggling a few jars and a mortar and pestle. He carefully read the spell and combined the ingredients. When he was ready, he pushed the book toward Jensen so they could read the spell together. With both their hands on the mortar, they sprinkled the ground up herbs over Jessie’s body as they chanted. When all the contents had been spread over her body and they had repeated the words three times they paused—waiting to see what would occur. For a long moment, they thought the spell hadn’t worked, but then Jessie eyes opened—inky and sightless. She sat up, her hands reaching immediately for Josh’s throat. She shrieked, “You fucking bastard.”

For such a small girl she had unnatural strength. Jensen could see Josh’s eyes bulging and him gasping for breath. Jensen grabbed the nearest object—a big heavy iron pan—and swung.

Jessie’s head lolled like a rag doll as her hands slipped from Josh’s neck. She was dead—again.

In a panic, Josh and Jensen dragged her limp body into the backyard and buried her in the soft dirt near the jetty.

***

Josh and Jensen didn’t sleep all night, and when they heard the aunts’ car pull up in the morning, they jumped with nervous energy.

Fran circled the kitchen anxiously while Jet stared them down suspiciously, but when the brothers insisted nothing was amiss, the aunts had no choice but to go about their business unpacking.

Days passed and Jensen was just beginning to finally relax when he came into the kitchen one morning about a week later and looked out the back window. Growing over the area around Jessie’s grave and creeping across the jagged rocks of the jetty was a thick black moss that even at a quick glance looked ominous.

In nothing but a pair of worn jeans Jensen ran across the damp grass barefoot. When he reached the edge of where the moss grew he encountered an awful stench. Not only had the moss grown over night, but it stunk like death. Jensen grabbed the nearest garden tool and with mud squelching between his toes he began to frantically claw at the moss.

No matter how much moss he pulled away, almost before his very eyes it grew back over tenfold. Jensen collapsed to his knees, wet mud soaking through the knees of his jeans. He was about to run inside to find Josh when he noticed a long shadow stretched in front of him.

He turned his head and lifted his hand to shield the bright morning sun—standing before him was the tallest man he’d ever seen.

Entranced by the man, Jensen couldn’t get his mind to click over and start working again. The man captivated him further when the brightest smile he’d ever seen spread across his face, creasing dimples deep into his cheeks. “You always dig in the mud first thing in the morning?”

For a second, Jensen couldn’t fathom what the man was talking about, but when the cold dampness of the mud under his knees started to register again he dropped his spade and stood trying to brush some of the dirt from his body. He crossed his arms self-consciously realizing that he was still shirtless. “Can I help you?”

The man composed himself, a serious look taking over his face. He pulled a star-shaped badge from his pocket flashing it proudly before sticking out his hand in greeting. “Jared Padalecki, special investigator for the Texas State Police. Jensen Ackles?”

A lump formed in Jensen’s throat and he fumbled—wiping his dirty hand on his jeans before shaking Jared’s hand. He cleared his throat. “I’m Jensen. What can I help you with?”

Still shaking hands, Jared released his grip and pulled a small note pad from his pocket. “I’m looking for your brother, Joshua, in connection with one Jessica Angelo.”

Jensen tried to contain it, but a small gasp escaped from his throat and his pulse ratcheted up a notch. He stumbled slightly before composing himself and headed for the house, gesturing for Jared to follow. “Sure, Josh is inside. I’ll get him.”

Leaving Jared in the kitchen, Jensen bounded up the stairs. On the way, he grabbed a shirt and a clean pair of jeans, and while urgently whispering he roused Josh from bed. “Get up, get up, there’s a cop downstairs looking for you. He wants to talk about Jessie.”

While Jensen changed his clothes, Josh jumped from bed and dressed quickly as well. They walked downstairs calm and collected—on the outside, freaking out on the inside. Their plan was to keep things simple. Jessie stole from Josh and he left her, nothing more.

Josh tried to charm Jared, repeating their story, but Jared couldn’t tear his eyes from Jensen. When Josh finished talking, Jared simply put his pad and pen away—seemingly satisfied with Josh’s story.

There was awkward silence hanging over the room Jared and Jensen hovering near each other each trying and failing to think of something to say. Finally, Josh broke the uncomfortable tension asking if Jared had any other questions. Jared, blinked, realizing he had been standing silent for quite some time. He composed himself, thanked the brother’s and headed for the door, Jensen following close behind. Once they reached the front hall, the two men stood uncomfortably, each fishing for something to say. Finally, Jensen asked, “How did you find me, anyway?”

Jared pulled yet another item from his pocket. Jensen’s eyes widened, “My letter.”  
He stood staring at the wrinkled, worn piece of paper before meeting Jared’s gaze. He reached for the paper. “That was personal.”

Jared held fast to the letter. “It was, but I have to keep it for now. It’s evidence in an ongoing investigation.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow and gestured toward the wrinkled and worn paper. “Evidence, huh? How times did you have to read this evidence?”

Jared ducked his head sheepishly. He cleared his throat and smiled, “I’m very thorough.”

A short burst of laughter escaped Jensen. “I bet you are. Well I expect to get it back when this _investigation_ is over.” Jensen couldn’t believe himself; he was shamelessly flirting with the guy who was here investigating his brother. What was he thinking?

With nothing more than an amused smile on his face, Jared walked out the door.

***

Despite Jared’s surprising appearance at the house that morning, Jensen was relatively calm at work throughout the day. He busied himself stocking shelves and writing down ideas for combinations of herbs and plants for new products. It wasn’t until late afternoon when Jared walked through the door of his shop that his nerves came back full force.

He just couldn’t seem to relax around Jared. It was like a million tiny sparks of electricity were running through his veins whenever Jared showed up.

Jensen watched him surreptitiously as he wandered around the store looking at random items. Finally, Jensen couldn’t take it any longer. “Can I help you with something?”

With the same annoyingly pleased smile as this morning, Jared answered, “I forgot my shampoo. I heard you’ve got some pretty _interesting_ products in here. Thought I should check it out for myself.”

Jensen moved out from behind the counter, leaving his coffee cup stirring itself, and approached Jared. Not thinking about his actions, Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s long hair. The silky strands slipped through Jensen’s fingers. Neither attempted to move away from the touch at first, but as soon as Jensen realized what he had done, his hand dropped like a rock to his side. He cleared his throat and reached for a bottle on the shelf. “You have rather fine hair. I’d suggest trying the Sage-Mint. It’s good for volume and shine. Plus, it smells great.”

Jared stared at the bottle Jensen had handed him looking slightly puzzled, but then shrugged his shoulders. “Sounds good to me, just as long as it gets the job done.”

As Jensen rang up Jared’s purchase, neither of them could tear their eyes from the other. It was as if they had a connection neither could figure out. Finally, after minutes of standing awkwardly staring at one another, Jared took his bag with a nod and a small smile, and left.

Jensen stood staring after the swinging door before jumping to action and running after him. “Wait, wait up.” When Jensen finally caught up with Jared, again, they stared at each other in silence. Jensen couldn’t think of what he wanted to say, so he blurted out, “Is my brother in trouble? ‘Cause he didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jared nudged aside his stylish black blazer and tucked his hand in the pocket of his jeans—his shiny Texas belt buckle glinting in the sun. “As long as he was telling the truth he’s not in trouble. Did he tell me the truth this morning? Are you and your brother hiding Jessie Angelo?”

The trance Jensen was in watching Jared’s lips move broke when he realized Jared had asked him a question—that Jared thought that they were hiding Jessie rather than they’d hurt her. “Of course he told the truth. Jessie stole everything he had and left him in that motel in Texas. I had to fly out to get him. That’s the last time he saw her. We’re not hiding her from you. She’s not in our home.”

Jared shifted his weight and Jensen knew something was coming—something Jared hadn’t mentioned this morning. “Then why was Jessie’s car impounded by the local sheriff after being found parked illegally on your street?”

Jensen’s eyes widened. He never thought of a car or how Jessie hadn’t gotten to their house that night. He tampered down the rising panic and met Jared’s gaze. “I don’t know why her car was here. Maybe she followed Josh here, but what we told you was the truth. We are not hiding Jessie from you. Why don’t you come to breakfast tomorrow? You can ask us your questions for real this time and look around the house.”

Jared nodded his head. “Ok, but I want answers and I want the truth.” His eyes remained glued on Jensen until he had to finally look away as he walked down the street.

***

When Jensen returned that evening, Josh was sitting in the kitchen alone. As soon as Jensen had called home earlier in the day saying that Jared would be coming for breakfast in the morning, the aunts had packed up their stuff and headed out for the summer solstice celebration a few days earlier than planned, saying Josh and Jensen had to clean up whatever mess they’d gotten into on their own.

Josh was freaking out. He didn’t have to say anything for Jensen to know his brother was upset, he could see it written all over Josh’s face. Immediately Jensen went into calm-down-Josh mode, explaining that by bring Jared here and letting him see they weren’t hiding Jessie he’d be off their backs sooner.

Josh calmed down, but he didn’t quite believe Jared was going to be out of their lives after tomorrow morning.

***

When Jared arrived at the door the following morning Jensen had already mixed the pancake batter and fried the bacon. The aromas of breakfast wafted through the house making Jared’s stomach rumble aloud. Jared blushed in embarrassment, but laughed deep and long at Jensen’s look of surprise. “I’m a Texas boy, and we got big appetites. Let me help you out there.”

Jared took the skillet from Jensen’s hand and poured batter onto the hot iron. It sizzled a bit until Jared determined it was just right and then he flipped the pancake high in the air—it landing perfect—browned side up back on the skillet.

Jensen watched in amazement as Jared continued to flip perfect pancake after perfect pancake until Josh joined them. With the addition of a third person in the room, some of Jared’s easy-going attitude disappeared, being replaced with his serious ‘I’m working’ demeanor.

Before they sat at the table, Jensen grabbed the pot of coffee and asked Jared to grab the cinnamon from the top shelf of the pantry. He was just about to point out the step stool when he noticed Jared didn’t need the stool at all. Without even standing on his tip toes, Jared grabbed the jar from the top shelf.

The three sat with their pancakes and Jared began to ask questions. In the beginning, Josh could answer truthfully—he told Jared everything he and Jessie did up until the day she made off with all his money and worldly belongings. He explained how Jensen came to Texas and how they returned to the island together. After that, Josh had to embellish a bit—not that it was a hardship, he could lie better than anyone. Usually Jensen was the one who couldn’t keep his face from revealing what he was actually thinking. This time, however, Jensen was able to keep his cool, simply because he couldn’t stop thinking about touching Jared, caressing his face and kissing him. Just as Jared was done with his questions, Jensen dropped his fork.

Jared quickly leaned over to pick up the fork, but Josh and Jensen just stared at it. Josh’s gaze flicked to Jensen’s. “Dropped fork.”

Jensen met his stare. “A woman’s coming.”

Jared laughed uncomfortably, “You two sure are strange.”

All morning Jensen couldn’t think of anyone but Jared. Now, though, he stared at the fork in Jared’s hand thinking _please don’t let the dropped fork mean Jessie is somehow going to make herself known._

Jared handed Jensen his fork and for the first time, Jensen got a good look at Jared’s eyes. “Your eyes are green and brown.”

The perpetual look of confusion Jared had whenever he was around the Ackles brothers deepened, causing his forehead to pinch slightly. “Been that way my whole life, most people tend to call ‘em hazel.”

Jensen got a far off look in his eyes and he began to whisper to himself. “You can flip pancakes and you didn’t need the step stool to reach the top shelf in the pantry. You carry a star as a badge.”

Jensen’s voice may have been slight, but Josh still heard his words and he gasped when the memory hit him. Josh looked at Jared and Jared shifted uncomfortably in his seat at their strange behavior. “Can you ride a pony backwards?”

Jared looked between the two brothers like they were crazy, but answered anyway. “Sure, backwards, forwards, sideways, been riding ponies since I was a kid.”

Both Ackles’ stood quickly, Josh hurriedly picking up the plates and Jensen hustling Jared toward the door. Jared was genuinely baffled. “What is going on? What does it matter if I have hazel eyes and flip ponies and ride pancakes—I mean flip pancakes and ride a pony. What is happening here?”

Jensen was pushing Jared out the front door. “It’s nothing, really. You heard all the talk about our family when you asked around town about us. We’re witches, we do witchy things—like talk about pancakes and eye color. It’s just time for you to go. I’ve got to get to work.” Jensen smiled brightly and closed the door in Jared’s face. He leaned back against it sharply as Josh appeared in the hall. “Josh, what am I going to do?”

***

Jensen made the decision to go to see Jared at his hotel that afternoon. With all the strange behavior at breakfast, there was no way Jared was going to leave town now. He had to explain and straighten things out.

Jensen knocked lightly on the door, almost hoping Jared wouldn’t be there, but the door opened and took Jensen’s breath away. There Jared stood, in worn jeans and a soft cotton t-shirt the color of the ocean that made his eyes look like jade. Jensen had to concentrate to keep his jaw from dropping open and he fumbled for a moment before asking. “Can I come in? I think we need to talk.”

Jared didn’t say anything, but he opened the door to let Jensen in.

As Jared watched curiously, Jensen paced around the room for a good few minutes before he spoke. “I know you heard all the stories around town about my family.”

Jensen didn’t need to see it, but Jared nodded in affirmation anyway. “Most of it is a pack of lies, but we can do some things. It’s a gift that doesn’t come easily, most of the time I just mix herbs and plants, but when I was a kid, my aunts taught us all kinds of stuff.” Jensen huffed out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “When I was a kid, I was sure I didn’t want to fall in love. I thought it would hurt too much, that it only led to a broken heart, so I did a spell. A true love spell and I wished for my true love to have qualities that no one person could ever have, or so I thought.”

Understanding washed into Jared’s eyes, “You wished for someone tall, with hazel eyes that could flip pancakes and ride a pony backwards?”

Jensen laughed a little, hearing how ridiculous it sounded. As he spoke he walked closer to where Jared sat on the bed. “Yeah, I kind of did.”

Jared looked up at Jensen, now standing directly in front of him. “So what we’re feeling is only—a spell?”

Jensen, entranced by Jared eyes, could only nod.

Jared reached out and slipped his fingers through Jensen’s belt loops and pulled him down onto the bed so that Jensen ended up straddling him. There was a moment before their mouths meet when everything went quiet and it was only the two of them, but then their lips touched and every sound for miles came rushing back in.

Jensen ground his hips against Jared’s and he bit his way into Jared’s mouth. He could taste the strawberry candy Jared must have eaten earlier as he swirled his tongue in Jared’s mouth.

Jared’s big hands slid down Jensen’s back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer as Jared bucked up underneath him. This felt like every perfect moment coming together at one time. Their skin was alight with energy and everywhere they touched sparked with lust.

Jensen could feel his orgasm closing in; he was going to come in his jeans like a teenager, but he didn’t care. Being with Jared, touching his bronzed skin was amazing.

His back arched and a spear of pain ran through his stomach. Jensen froze on top of Jared. The pain seared through him again and he fell back onto the floor.

Jared sat up quickly, worry clear on his face. “Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?”

Jensen clutched his stomach in pain again yelling, “Josh--something is wrong with Josh.” He hoisted himself to his feet, hunched over and holding his belly. “I’m sorry—I have to go.” The dull pain aching in his gut, Jensen ran as fast as he could toward his house.

Jared sat on the bed in complete confusion for a moment before grabbing his boots and chasing after him.

***

The front door burst open and Jensen flew into the house. He called out for Josh, frantically looking from room to room. When Jensen found him, though, Josh wasn’t writhing on the floor in pain or unconscious. He was sitting calmly in the living room watching television.

“Josh? Are you alright?”

Josh looked up from the television, a serene smile on his face, and patted the couch next to him. “I’m fine, sugar. Why don’t you sit down here and join me.”

Jensen sat, a wary eye on his brother. Something wasn’t right.

Josh leaned in close, breathing hot breath on Jensen’s neck and trailing a finger over his chest. “You could sit a little closer.”

Jensen jumped from the couch and stared outraged at Josh. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Jensen jumped again when he heard Jared’s voice etched with accusation echo in from the archway. “That’s what I’d like to know!”

Before Jensen could come up with any kind of answer, Josh began to laugh maniacally. Jensen and Jared could only stare until Josh’s body contorted and a dark mist lifted out of Josh’s skin in the shape of Jessie. Her ghost laughed again while Josh’s body writhed in pain. “You thought you could get rid of me that easily, think again.” The mist settled back into Josh and his body stood.

The body may have been Josh’s, but the walk was all Jessie—hips swinging in a way Jensen had never seen his brother move.

Jared’s eyes never left Josh as he moved across the room, but with Jessie controlling him, Josh was quicker than Jared could have expected. Josh dove for Jared, knocking him to the ground. The two men rolled on the floor until Josh, with Jessie’s unnatural strength, pinned Jared to the floor.

While Josh’s physical hands held Jared down, Jessie’s non-corporeal hand pressed into Jared’s chest causing him to scream in agony.

Jensen frantically tried to think of something to stop the scene in front of him, but he didn’t want to hurt Josh or Jared.

He didn’t have time to act, though, because Jessie was now the one screaming. Josh and the ghost fell back off of Jared and Jessie’s hand had steam rising from it and the shape of a star burned into the palm. Jensen saw the same star—a small replica of Jared’s badge—hanging from a chain around Jared’s neck.

As Jensen rushed forward to grab his brother—who was now unconscious after Jessie retreated deep inside him—he called to Jared. “Help me, we have to restrain him before she resurfaces again.”

Jared nodded dazedly, but helped carry Josh to the nearest chair and tie him down. After they were sure Josh was secured, Jared asked, “What the hell was that? What is going on here? And why did that thing get hurt from my necklace?”

Jensen scrubbed a hand through his hair, not entirely sure how to explain to Jared what was going on. He sighed deeply before the answers poured out of him. “That was Jessie, or more specifically her ghost. We lied to you—I lied to you. Jessie did show up here and I killed her—accidentally. The first time it was an accident, but the second time she was trying to strangle Josh and I had to stop her.”

Jared startled and confused asked, “The second time?”

Jensen could barely look at Jared. “When she showed up here, she had a gun. She was waving it around like she was going to shoot up the place. She accidentally drank too much tequila that was spiked with belladonna.”

Jared raised an eyebrow at Jensen’s “accidentally,” but didn’t question him.

Jensen continued, having to get the whole story out. “Anyway, we tried to bring her back. It’s an old spell, the kind my aunts wouldn’t even let us look at growing up. They said it was dark magic. We should have just left things as they were, called the cops and dealt with it, but we weren’t thinking clearly. When Jessie woke up, she immediately tried to kill Josh. You saw how strong her ghost was. She was killing him. I hit her over the head with a frying pan.”

Jensen heaved a sigh of relief at finally getting everything out in the open. He walked over to face Jared; he could see Jared’s eyes on him as Jared closely watched his movements. Jensen reached out a finger, touching Jared’s star pendant. “The reason Jessie recoiled from your necklace is not because of anything special about the pendant itself, but because you believe it has power. It was your faith that stopped her.”

Jared took everything Jensen in and was silent for a long time. Jensen was sure he was going to be carted off in handcuffs tonight, but when Jared finally spoke it was only to ask, “So what do we do now? I mean to help your brother.”

Jensen stared at Josh tied down to his favorite Lazy-boy. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to fix something like this.”

Both Jared and Jensen jerked around to the entryway when they heard Fran’s voice. “You may not, but we do.”

Jensen nearly collapsed in relief. “Aunt Fran, Aunt Jet. I’m so sorry we screwed up. I’m sorry we didn’t come to you sooner, but Josh needs help. What do I do?”

Jet was kneeling next to where Josh was tied up, her fingers gently resting on his arm. “She’s squatting in him like a hibernating bear. We need to get her out of him now.”

Jet hurried off to the pantry with Fran hot on her heels. They yelled instructions that Jensen jumped to follow. Jared helped him move Josh and his chair to the center of the room and clear a circle around him.

Once they were done, Jensen led Jared into the kitchen, where Fran and Jet were boiling an awful-smelling concoction in a huge pot on the stove. They listened as Jet explained they’d have to force Jessie from Josh’s body and then pour the mixture over her grave to keep her there. Aunt Fran didn’t stop mixing, but asked, “Where is she buried?”

Jensen looked down guiltily. “Out back, down by the jetty.”

His aunts shot him disapproving looks, then Jet looked pointedly at Jared as she asked, “We’ll need a fourth to complete the circle. Are you willing to help?”

Jared looked torn, and possibly ready to bolt for the door, but he reluctantly nodded. Fran signaled that the brew was done and the four of them hurried back into the living room.

Josh was awake now, struggling in the chair and trying to break free.

Jet outstretched her arms signaling for everyone to hold hands as they formed a circle around Josh. Fran began to chant; Jet and Jensen followed, and after a nudge from Jensen, Jared did as well. As their chanting grew louder and stronger, Josh began to struggle harder. Jessie’s ghost kept materializing half torn from Josh’s body only to force her way back again. She was one stubborn bitch that just would not get out of the body she held captive.

Jensen could see that Jessie was refusing to budge and the more they chanted the more they were hurting Josh. It seemed if Jessie was going she was determined to take Josh with her. Jensen finally had enough when Josh screamed out in agonizing pain.

Jensen broke the circle and knelt beside Josh. He spoke softly, though everyone could hear him. “Josh, look at me. You’ve got to fight her. You’re stronger than her. Fight her. Come back to me. You said you’d never leave me.” Jensen could feel the tears building behind his eyes. He was losing his brother and he couldn’t stop his voice from cracking as he pleaded with Josh to fight. “You said we’d die on the same day, today is not that day, Josh. It’s not today, now fight her!”

Tears sprung to the aunts’ eyes as they looked on helplessly. Jensen was clinging to Josh’s hand begging over and over, “Fight her Josh, stay with me.”

Suddenly, Jensen stopped whispering and a spark of something sprung to life in his eyes. He turned to Jared, “Do you have a pocket knife?”

Jared felt in his pocket and pulled a little black pocket knife from his jeans. He handed it over to Jensen. Jensen told them to continue chanting and he leaned in close to Josh, whispering to him. Jensen focused solely on Josh, forcing their eyes to stay locked as Jensen sliced a small cut in his palm over his old scar and then did the same for Josh. He joined in the chanting again—his voice ringing out strong and true—and slammed his and Josh’s hands together.

The moment their palms touched, Josh arched up and Jessie was forced from his body. The mist swirled like a tornado funnel around and up until it burst into dust over their heads and fluttered to the floor.

Josh’s head lolled to the side, but his eyes were open and alert and filled with gratitude to his brother.

Aunt Fran grabbed a broom that Jensen hadn’t noticed leaning against the nearby wall and swept the dust into a pan. She carried the dust left behind by Jessie’s ghost out to the jetty, Josh and Jensen carried the pot of brew and Jet and Jared brought up the rear.

Once they were all out by the patch of black moss, Josh and Jensen dumped the pot’s contents over the ground. Immediately the ground steamed and sunk a bit, but the unearthly moss began to wither and die.

The five of them stood in silence staring at the ground, all breathing sighs of utter relief.

***

Jared had left the previous night in an awkward and uncomfortable exit, not heeding Jensen’s plea to stay and talk and celebrate. Jensen was sure he’d never see Jared again, and even more certain that he’d be carted off to jail as soon as Jared could get back to Texas and report his findings. So it was a welcome surprise the next morning to find Jared standing on the back porch peering into the kitchen, watching Jensen make his morning coffee.

Jensen startled seeing Jared’s face at the back door, but let him in, smiling hesitantly and asking if he wanted coffee.

They sipped from their mugs in silence until Jared cleared his throat. “So I called in my report this morning.” He paused and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat. “Jessie Angelo’s cause of death is now officially ruled an accident.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise. He opened his mouth to thank Jared, but he just couldn’t find words strong enough to express how truly grateful he was.

Jared sipped his coffee and spoke again with a forced casualness. “I’ve been thinking about what you said about this thing between us—that it’s some spell. Despite what I saw last night, I don’t believe in love spells. A child’s wish can’t force me to feel what I’m feeling. And as confused as I am about pretty much everything that’s happened since I got here, I am certain about one thing. I like you, Jensen—a lot—more than I probably should, considering everything. When I called in to headquarters this morning, I told them I was taking some time off—that I had some things to figure out up here.”

Jensen took a sharp intake of breath, fearful of hoping that they might actually have a chance.

Jared set his coffee mug on the counter and stepped in front of Jensen, resting his hands on Jensen’s hips. “I want to be with you. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, and I can’t walk away from that.”

Jensen’s gaze was locked on Jared’s intense hazel eyes; he was holding his breath waiting for Jared to say something else, but instead, Jared leaned in and kissed him.

It was just a soft brush of lips at first, but then Jared licked along Jensen’s bottom lip and Jensen moaned, opening his mouth for Jared’s tongue.

They kissed, their bodies pressed together against the kitchen counter, until they were both gasping for air. Jared tried to dip in for another kiss, but Jensen stopped him, grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the back staircase. “Let’s take this some place a little more private.”

Jared followed stumbling over the piles of books on the stairs—a goofy grin plastered on his face. When they reached Jensen’s attic room, they tumbled onto his unmade bed grabbing at each other like giddy teenagers.

Jensen groaned in pleasure as Jared licked down the column of his throat and playfully nipped at his collar bone. Jensen pushed his hands under Jared’s shirt, sweeping his fingers over Jared’s heated skin and tracing the defined cut of his stomach. He pushed Jared back slightly and lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He surged forward, licking teasingly at the dusty brown of Jared’s nipple and then sucking it to a hardened point.

Jared’s head dropped back and he moaned loudly as Jensen alternately teased his nipples and licked his throat. He rocked smoothly in Jensen lap—their cocks rubbing through layers of clothing. Jensen kneaded his fingers into the small of Jared’s back, pulling Jared down harder onto him.

Both of Jared’s nipples were red and swollen from Jensen’s fervent attention and there were purpled bruises blooming on Jared’s neck. Jensen’s hips were jerking up to meet Jared’s incessant thrusting, as both men moaned at the sensation. Jensen finally bit down lightly on one of Jared’s nipples and Jared called out raspy and deep—coming in his jeans.

Jensen gripped Jared tighter—surely leaving ten perfect finger impressions to remind Jared of this moment—and came as well, stuttering out Jared’s name.

Collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, they basked in the pleasure of finally touching one another like they’d been craving since they first laid eyes on each other. Jensen shifted, arranging their bodies so they were lying next together each other, yet still wrapped tightly around one another despite the cool, dampness soaking through their jeans.

Jensen rested his head against Jared’s should, a content smile on his face.

***

The bitterness that Maria Ackles had brought with her to the island that cursed the Ackles family line had been broken by the true love found between Jensen and Jared, and by the time Halloween rolled around a month later, Jared had moved permanently to the little island in the Pacific Northwest. The Ackles family no longer hid in their house up on the hill, but opened up their home and hearts to all the townspeople.

Jensen had never been happier. He had his brother and his family, he had friends and a thriving business, but most importantly he Jared. Jared, who could flip pancakes, ride a pony backwards and reach things on the top shelf, but who could also love with an open heart and make Jensen feel like the most important person on the planet.

As Jensen stood leaning back against Jared’s broad chest—Jared’s strong arms wrapped around his waist—Jensen smiled and watched the neighborhood children tear around their front yard. Josh, dressed in a black cape, was playfully chasing them. Jensen thought to himself that there aren’t many certainties in this world, but there is one thing he knows for sure—love is rare and when given the chance, you should jump at it with open arms, an open mind and most importantly an open heart.

FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a J2 interpretation of the movie Practical Magic, there are many lines of dialogue that closely resemble and are paraphrased from the original screenplay. Though the fic is not a scene-for-scene retelling of the movie, there are a few scenes that I deemed essential to the story that remain virtually the same.
> 
> A/N 2: Written for the [](http://abouttwoboys.livejournal.com/profile)[**abouttwoboys**](http://abouttwoboys.livejournal.com/) comm. Beta’d by the awesome [](http://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lapdogdesign.livejournal.com/)**lapdogdesign** , thank you sweetie. Credit for title also goes to her, while it wasn’t the title she suggested I got the idea b/c of her suggestion.


End file.
